


Несвобода выбора

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reflection, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: У них были два плана охоты – простой и сложный. Простой включал вовремя подвернувшийся ритуал изгнания, завязанный на кровосмесительных поцелуях, сложный – погоню среди леса, без подготовки, без гарантий.Они оба высказали категорическое «нет» идее того, что придется сосаться, даже если для дела, понарошку. Отправились за ружьями. Не дошли. Сэм чертил пентаграмму, Дин растирал травы.И ладно, Сэм, но Дина-то чего на ровном месте с резьбы сорвало?





	Несвобода выбора

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотелось поискать обоснуй, почему ничего нет, если что-то есть. По-честному, это не фик, а не в меру многословный хэд, который притворяется фиком. Из тех хэдов, где черта с два кто-то согласится с моими заморочками. Условный таймлайн происходящего – шестой сезон, после возвращения души, до разрушения стены, но привязка зыбкая, зарисовка об общеотношенческом.

– О чем ты думаешь? – навскидку интересуется Сэм.

Дин не на шутку вздрюченный, руки дрожат, когда достает из-за пазухи бутылку Джека – откуда берется только? Не его стиль таскать заначку при себе. Импала припаркована у затерянного в глуши озерца, до бара – далеко, а до Сэма – близко, и не похоже, что этот расклад устраивает.

Старший брат сидит напротив, ерзает задницей по капоту. Вливает в себя порцию виски – мгновенная анестезия для больного разговора, которого не избежать. 

– О сексе с тобой.

Дин жестом предлагает залить услышанное Джеком. Сэм отказывается. Он старается не пить в компании брата ничего крепче пива. Статистикой доказано, что в подавляющем большинстве случаев градус развозит Сэма до любовных признаний и не в меру тактильного нежничания.

– Я тоже.

Это закономерно – любой бы на их месте сейчас «да», неопасно признаваться, хотя и все равно не стоило. 

Час назад они целовались.

У них были два плана охоты – простой и сложный. Простой включал вовремя подвернувшийся ритуал изгнания, завязанный на кровосмесительных поцелуях, сложный – погоню среди леса, без подготовки, без гарантий.

Они оба высказали категорическое «нет» идее того, что придется сосаться, даже если для дела, понарошку. Отправились за ружьями. Не дошли. Сэм чертил пентаграмму, Дин растирал травы. 

И ладно, Сэм, но Дина-то чего на ровном месте с резьбы сорвало?

Сэм не запомнил поцелуй. Совсем. Стоило губ коснуться – прострелило мыслью, что года два назад он давал себе зарок: поцеловать Дина, если через десять лет они оба останутся в живых. Черт. Не дождался, нарушил обет – и теперь что же? Если выложиться на полную и протянуть оставшееся время – будет считаться компенсацией?

А что, сейчас он не прикладывает достаточно усилий для выживания? Выходит, нет.

Сэм мысленно колупается в поцелуе, как в ране, едва застывшей корочкой сукровицы. Помнит, что раздумывал об этической стороне вопроса сломанных сроков и напрочь не помнит, какие ощущения испытывал. А ведь долго лизались, с языками. И – пустота. Защитная реакция, наверное. Но теперь, если вдруг Дину хватит дерзости полюбопытствовать понравилось или нет – Сэму нечего будет ответить. Подмывает на опережение спросить, как же это было, да только по Дину не предскажешь – в драку полезет или начатое продолжить. Оба варианта одинаково не к месту.

Сэму придется сесть за руль, брат не поведет в таком состоянии, а у воды холодно ночевать. Дин не торопится уезжать, пялится мимо плеча Сэма, вдаль, планомерно накачивает себя спиртным. Держит бутылку левой рукой. На правой – свежий порез, кровь проступает на бинте-браслете, забивает металлом ноздри. 

У Сэма симметричная рана на запястье. Кровосмешение – основа заклинания, и в переносном, и в буквальном смысле. Поцелуем они еще дешево отделались.

Дешево, как же.

Сэм всегда на глаз определяет, когда и с кем брату перепадает. Забывает за пару дней – бесполезная информация, зря захламляющая память. Но не замечать – невозможно. Не понимать сытую улыбку Дина, все равно что смотреть на лужи на асфальте, и не понимать, что недавно прошел дождь.

У них нет проблем с девушками.

С тем, чтобы их делить. 

Раньше помогала разница в возрасте. Пассии Дина и не думали смотреть в сторону его мелкого братца, но и ровесницы Сэма не часто заглядывались на Дина.

Может, дело было совсем не в этом. Ведь даже теперь девушки точно знают кому из братьев отдать предпочтение. Они с Дином разные, и это считывают за первые минуты знакомства. Кошатницы и собачницы применительно к отдельно взятым Винчестерам.

Дину нравятся все, Сэму – нет. Старший брат не пытается перехватить девушку, если младший первым проявляет инициативу. Он злится из-за ситуаций, когда увлечениями Сэма оказываются монстры, но во всех остальных случаях – поощряет. Дин не ревнует к тому, что разово.

Они не пытаются соперничать, не пытаются доказать, кто пользуется большим успехом. Вероятно, потому что оценивать можно с разных сторон. Если сосчитать количество полученных «да», лидировал бы Дин, но в отличие от Сэма, он и «нет» схлопотал изрядно. Дина не заботят отказы, для него флирт – своего рода разминка, упражнение на социальные навыки, он включается в эту игру автоматически, с каждой встречной, не заморачивается раздумьями уместен комплимент или нет, не пытается заранее просчитать шансы.

Сэм интуитивно чувствует людей, с которыми симпатия взаимна. Это не означает, что что-то есть, лишь то, что что-то могло бы получиться. Сэм не всегда предпринимает действия по этому поводу, но различает – всегда.

С Дином взаимно. 

Сэм заметил. Давно. Далеко не сразу. Мешало слово «брат». Он анализировал Дина, раскладывал на составляющие, мысленно развешивал по доске фотографии и пометки и – не видел. Так бывает во время расследований: одна деталь перетягивает на себя внимание, создает уверенность, что именно она должна быть ключом, но стоит убрать ее из уравнения – разгадка ясна. Сэм прикрыл рукой ярлык «брат», и вердикт стал очевидным.

Сэм нечасто об этом вспоминает. Но иногда, когда хочется секса, просто секса, и он оглядывается вокруг в поисках «взаимно», первый, кого он видит – Дин. 

У Сэма, так уж повезло, симпатичный брат, подходящий под типаж. Может, он сам по себе – его типаж.

Сэма редко влечет к мужчинам. Он не спит с ними. Не собирается.

В самый первый раз, когда в колледже на вечеринке его обхаживал сокурсник, и Сэм захотел повестись, он обратил внимание, что парень похож на Дина. Шуганулся, соскочил. Списал выверты сознания на то, что скучает. Но они все похожи на Дина. Не внешне. В повадках. Сэм боится, что Дин заметит закономерность, пусть она и не явная.

Показательная гетеросексуальность – своего рода вежливость по отношению к старшему брату.

Они постоянно находятся в одном пространстве, живут вместе в тесноте мотельных номеров, спят в машине. Было бы неловко продолжать чистить зубы, когда Дин плещется в душе, если бы тот был в курсе, что младший брат накануне трахался с мужиком. Пока Сэм формально считается гетеросексуалом, меньше поводов видеть двойное дно у их совместной жизни. Потому что одного стоп-слова «брат» недостаточно, чтобы притормозить полет фантазии.

Сэм никогда не ревнует Дина. Его бессистемные интрижки поднимают настроение – забавляют и успокаивают. Если Дин провожает голодным взглядом каждую короткую юбку, трахается как ест, и ест в три горла – брат в порядке, все нормально, Сэм давно выучил сигналы.

И пока личная жизнь в наличии, нет необходимости думать о том, что личной жизнью они могли бы стать друг для друга.

Сэм подозревает, что «вежливость» работает в обе стороны: Дин гуляет по девушкам не потому, что нет других пристрастий, а чтобы не давать младшему брату пищу для неправильных размышлений. Дин приверженец молчания во благо и бездействия во благо, он доводит эти методики до ранга искусства. Сэм все равно разоблачает его – раньше или позже.

На Дина клюют мужики. Пытаются снять с завидной регулярностью. Он теряется каждый раз, будто до последнего не может решить, как реагировать, переигрывает с удивлением, перебарщивает с отрицанием.

Сэм хорошо его знает. Видит разницу между любовью к женщинам и любовью к сексу. 

Старший брат жаден именно до секса, до ощущений, когда тела касаются чужие руки и губы, и когда руки и губы касаются чужого тела. Девушки – лишь средство утоления голода. Разновидность фаст-фуда, к которому тот питает закоренелую слабость. Быстро, легко, не слишком полезно. 

Дину бы понравилось быть с мужчиной.

Дин Винчестер по натуре – совсем не одиночка. 

Но ведь ему возле себя никогда не нужна была девушка, даже странно, что долго продержался с Лизой. Неужто доказывал что-то – себе или брату? Дин с детства видел другой пример стабильных отношений, и этот пример его вполне устраивал. Если и ревновать Дина – только к мужчинам и только к друзьям.

Для самого Сэма сколько-нибудь продолжительные отношения возможны, лишь когда рядом нет брата, – проверено опытным путем. Всерьез Сэм может быть только без Дина или с Дином. «Без Дина» означает вообще «без» – смерть, необратимую потерю, конец всего. Едва ли Сэм способен вынести тяжесть весом в могильную плиту любимого брата. А до «с Дином» просто не готов опускаться. Он не настолько конченный человек. Правда, не настолько.

Можно подумать, что у них никогда не было дома, путь-дорога, смена декораций. Но одна константа была всегда. Дин. Дин – его дом. Уйти от него – все равно что сбежать из дома. Подростки грешат этим, но Сэм давно вышел из возраста бунта ради бунта. Он ценит свою обитель, холит и лелеет.

Семья – фундамент.

Ребенок рождается в ней, своей первой семье. Отец, мать, сестры, братья – кому как повезет. Отношения в этом коллективе складываются по-разному. Своего рода тренажер, бета-версия, потому что в будущем предстоит по образу и подобию, или наоборот – от обратного, свить свое собственное гнездышко.

Сэм когда-то грезил о нормальной жизни, смирился давно, что это не его путь. Охотник не в состоянии завязать со сверхъестественным, потому что сверхъестественное не примет его отставку. Найдется сын или брат, или муж, который захочет поквитаться за дорогого ему нечеловека, и пенсия окажется короткой, если на ней хватит дурости ослабить бдительность. И все же. Все же.

У Сэма Винчестера никогда не появится второй семьи. Он останется в первой. Его участок за белым забором – Импала, его постоянная работа – охота на нечисть, его ипотека – сделки с демонами, его единственно родной человек – брат. 

Секс с ним – попытка перестроить изначальную семью так, чтобы она удовлетворяла весь спектр взрослых потребностей – духовных, телесных.

Инцест.

Это называется инцест. Навязчивое обвинение, от которого им по жизни не отмыться, справедливое оно или нет.

На чаше весов – пылинка. Если Винчестерам суждено после смерти отправиться в Ад, поводов и без того накопилось с излишком. А если Небеса скопом простят все грехи, кровосмешение имеет еще меньше значения.

И мертвы, почти все, перед кем стоило бы стыдиться, – мертвы.

Но инцест – табу, которое переступают, когда по-другому невозможно, когда лучше сдохнуть, чем сдерживаться.

Если рассматривать как абстрактное понятие, не про них, про других братьев – Сэм мог бы отнестись с пониманием. Из прочего перечня девиаций, это вполне безобидно, если оба участника отвечают за свои решения. В конце концов, их личная жизнь не причиняет вреда ни им, ни окружающим, а в остальном… нельзя контролировать, в кого влюбляешься. И под какой-то инстинктивной гадливостью Сэм испытывает уважение к самолично придуманной паре. Потому что они борются за свою любовь – вопреки общественному осуждению.

Другой вопрос, что по отношению к ним с Дином инцест означает прямо противоположное. Сдаться. Взять то, что рядом. Незачем искать, если уже есть близкий человек – и в моральном смысле, и в физическом тоже – постоянно в зоне досягаемости, только руку протяни. Сэм именно так это оценивает. Взвешивает, что все равно любит Дина, а любовь и секс – хорошо сочетаемые, взаимодополняющие понятия.

Малодушие. Худшего порядка.

Сэм чувствует глубокое разочарование в себе. Что иногда – вот как сейчас – всерьез раздумывает, не пойти ли по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

Он устал быть один. Он до сих пор скучает по Джессике. Не помнит вкус тостов, которые она готовила по утрам, не помнит мимику, когда была озадачена, чувствует себя виноватым за сотни деталей, стертых временем. И все равно – скучает. Не только по хорошему сексу. По возможности засыпать и просыпаться в одной кровати с другим человеком. Дин засмеет его «бабские замашки», и Сэм молчит о том, что в ужасе от перспективы: с их ритмом жизни никогда не будет возможности ночевать, прижавшись к тому, кем дорожишь. 

Если, конечно, не Дин.

Они спали вместе не так давно. Сэм подстроил. Не топорная попытка соблазнить, а как когда в детстве ютились – много локтей, еще больше – уюта. Попросить в открытую язык не повернулся. Сэм снял номер с общей кроватью, вроде как недопоняли его заказ; Дин удивился, но не стал ничего переигрывать. Они стараются привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Одна кровать – достаточный повод для пересудов, но если попросить о переселении – это целая драматическая история о паре геев, которые умудрились разругаться: настолько, чтобы спать раздельно, не настолько, чтобы разъехаться по разным сторонам города. Такая точно запомнится. Ни к чему это.

Сэм проигрывает в голове то утро. Тяжелую руку Дина на пояснице. Ничего эротического, но бескомпромиссное выражение собственничества.

Это даже не по правилам. В их негласном регламенте довольно скудный лимит на прикосновения. Чтобы как следует обняться, одному из них нужно предварительно умереть. Так повелось. Они и без того слишком близко друг к другу, если не ограничивать, злоупотреблять – «эти» мысли будут посещать чаще.

Сэм сдвигается ближе к Дину. С чего-то нужно начать говорить, и тянет исповедаться про свой неизменный сюжет кошмара. Еще со смерти Джессики снилось, что на потолке – двое, она и Дин, и демон вынуждает его решать, кого оставить в живых. И Сэм по своей воле обрекает на смерть Джессику, потому что позволить убить Дина не может. С тех пор он избегает излишней привязанности к кому-либо кроме брата. Из-за страха, что однажды выбор повторится – в реальности, а не существует человека, который мог бы стать для него важнее. 

Самому Дину уже приходилось так выбирать – не во сне, на самом деле.

На него столько функций навешано – и как справляется только? Дин – любовь всей его жизни, старший брат, и отец, и лучший друг, и сосед, и напарник, и сообщник тоже. Единственный, за кого совсем не жалко умереть, и единственный, кто может достать до нутра, ударить по самому больному. Слишком много для одного человека. Почти все кроме одного. Кроме любовника. И кажется рациональным не распыляться, отдать и эту роль ему. И кажется, что это станет последней каплей. Ведь должен быть предел, должно быть то, чего они не выдержат.

Сэм с Дином. Почти во всех смыслах. Может, именно из-за этого «почти» он чувствует себя таким одиноким.

– Дин? – почти решается Сэм.

– Да?

Нет. Просто нет. Переспать со старшим братом – все равно что убить собственных родителей лишь бы ускорить получение наследства. Гнусное преступление против семьи и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы сделать свою жизнь комфортабельной?

Нельзя, никак нельзя думать о сексе с братом как о средстве оптимизации быта.

Если бы Сэм по нему с ума сходил – было бы лучше. Было бы совсем паршиво, но он бы точно знал – стоило того, чтобы рискнуть. 

Вот только он редко вспоминает о том, что хочет Дина.

Старший брат – это кладезь раздражающих привычек. Его пение по утрам, его громкая музыка, его бескультурное чавканье. Сэм кривится, конечно, но не по-настоящему. Ведь это притирается, перестает раздражать раз на сотый, потому что если нет – сосуществовать вместе не выйдет. Все, что делает Дина невыносимым – белый шум, заметный лишь тогда, когда исчезает.

Его привлекательность – тот же белый шум, другая его грань. Дин в одном полотенце может расхаживать, капельки воды на торсе – сущая картинка из порно, и Сэму не придет в голову ничего запретного.

До тех пор, пока не напомнят – извне. Раньше или позже – всегда напоминают.

Винчестеры не похожи на братьев, ни единой примечательной фамильной черты. Ямочка на подбородке, разве что. И цвет глаз синхронизируется – иногда. Так мало, на самом деле. Их без колебаний принимают за коллег, потому что напарники они и вправду с давних-давних времен. И за пару их тоже принимают – легко и часто, разве что не все высказываются вслух. Партнеры по работе, партнеры по сексу – много общих черт, неудивительно, что слово – общее на оба понятия.

Они представляются агентами ФБР, копами, сотрудниками ЦКЗ, страховщиками, священниками – что подходит под ситуацию. Им верят, даже фальшивые документы не всегда приходится показывать. В тех редких случаях, когда они честно говорят, что братья, Сэм видит сомнение в глазах собеседников, и оно задевает просто до невозможности.

Их непохожесть – это выгодно. Для их образа жизни, для специфики работы – выгодно, иначе бы приходилось действовать порознь чаще, чем безопасно.

И еще – это сподручно для того, чтобы всласть трахаться по мотелям, и не заботиться о том, что случайный свидетель заподозрит, что им нельзя.

Это всестороннее удобство коробит ощущением, будто подстроено специально. Еще один способ подтолкнуть в объятия друг друга. Словно за спиной Сэма стоит белобрысая стерва Судьба, и хватает за волосы, тычет его в ровные строчки своего фолианта – ну что же ты тупой такой, что же до тебя никак не дойдет.

Выбора нет. Есть только Дин.

Возможно, поэтому Сэм медлит, тянет, откладывает и еще раз откладывает реализацию. Он терпеть не может неизбежность – до аллергии, до полного неприятия. У него с братом накоплен опыт в том, чтобы перекраивать судьбу. Им не по нутру отыгрывать роли, придуманные за них.

Сэм и Дин. Вместе. Совсем вместе. 

Это не то, что действительно нужно, это даже не то, о чем мечталось. Всего лишь то, к чему вынуждают обстоятельства. Единственный вариант, который сработает.

Сэм ждет. Может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы первый шаг сделал Дин. Нелогично, конечно: злиться на то, что выбора нет, и при этом желать, чтобы выбор сделал другой. Загвоздка в том, что Сэм попросту не готов, и если по-честному, вряд ли когда-нибудь будет готов. Разве что лет через восемь, когда не останется, что терять.

Дин – последний человек на Земле, с которым Сэм бы переспал. Не в том оскорбительном смысле, что невозможно найти кого-то менее привлекательного. В другом значение – безнадежно, страшно окончательном. Если с Дином – после него не будет никого. Потому что не отыграешь назад. Начнется другая жизнь, другая история.

Это же Дин. Он верный до чертиков, преданный настолько, что от него свихнуться можно.

Не говорите Дину, что разбившиеся чашки нельзя склеить обратно – вмажет, не раздумывая, а рука у него тяжелая.

Он никогда не заменит Детку новой машиной. Сколько бы раз она не гибла в автокатастрофах сверхъестественного толка, не разлеталась вдребезги, он реанимирует ее, отладит до последнего винтика.

Дин предан Сэму. Заботиться о младшем брате – его священная миссия, его суть. Они столько боли друг другу причиняют – не верится просто. Но склеивают отношения, сшивают раз за разом, потому что иначе – как? Сэм знает, что ему примирения даются легче. Дин верит в своих – до последнего, вопреки логике и доказательствам. Стоит утратить это доверие, все летит к чертям. Дин в конце концов прощает – трудно, долго. Одурительно трудно и долго. И даже это – не для всех. По пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать избранных, ради который Дин Винчестер готов вывернуть себя на изнанку и подписать оправдательный приговор.

Свое имя Дин в список поблажек не внес. Себя он не прощает, истязает виной с методичностью палача, и Сэм за всех их годы так и не выяснил, что с этим можно сделать, как отучить. Дин и терпит-то себя, пока считает, что пользы приносит больше, чем вреда.

Вот как к такому с инцестом?

Что будет, если Сэм сейчас взаправду на колени перед ним брякнется, в ширинку губами уткнется?

Мнится, что Дин согласится без заминок, не станет ломаться. И спать по ночам станет легче. Для него секс – самое приятное и эффективное лекарство от кошмаров. 

Но еще он снова начнет налегать на алкоголь, больше, чем стоит, черт, только-только перестал. Его фирменный способ примириться с собой. Простить себя перед мамой, которая срезала корочки с хлеба, перед отцом, которому обещал заботиться, черт знает, может, и перед самим Сэмом – тоже.

Не дастся новое положение вещей Дину за просто так, нет.

Есть же причина, что его надежно тормозит, заставляет бездействовать, несмотря на «взаимно».

– Что тебя останавливает? – спрашивает Сэм настолько в лоб, насколько возможно лишь сегодня, во время этого провисающего паузами разговора.

– Ты хочешь быть нормальным, – пожимая плечами, отзывается Дин, и Сэм – верит, хотя не ожидал, что старший брат скажет правду, как правило, честность из него удается добыть разве только измором.

Сердце екает. Потому что Дин – из-за него, не из-за себя. А Сэм и близко не может соответствовать норме, да и притворяться нормальным давно утомило. Но если бы все было так просто.

– Нет же. Не уверен. Может, только в этом. 

Если не останется этой границы, что вообще останется?

Он убийца, аферист, бездомный и занимается сексом с родным братом. Изнутри – сложнее, со стороны – так. Первые три пункта Сэм способен объяснить, оправдать. Без последнего можно и обойтись. Потому что его объяснить – как? Что все вокруг именно этого и ждут? Не оправдывает.

– Оставляем как есть? Просто братья.

– Да, конечно. Просто братья.

Вернуться в машину. Сесть за руль, вывезти в цивилизацию, и завтра они сделают вид, что ничего не произошло. Даже не потому, что так будет правильно. Потому что так они будут в порядке, не сейчас, но потом.

Сэм смотрит в напрочь пьяные глаза Дина, чуть прикрытые ресницами. Ищет обиду – и не находит. Брат избегает взгляда, на губы таращится.

И ладно, Дин, но у Сэма-то почему резьбу срывает на ровном месте?

У Дина классные губы, и целуется он умело – ну еще бы. Отвечает сходу, будто непоследовательность Сэма ничуть не сбивает с толку. Защитная реакция не спешит врубать тревогу, забивать голову лишними мыслями, отвлекать от происходящего. Сэм изучает Дина, удерживает, вжимает в машину, и пальцы переплетает – как во время ритуала. Наклоняется, горбится, колено между ног просовывает – подстраивается под чужое тело, ищет как удобнее и совсем не спотыкается о слово «удобнее».


End file.
